A wellbore may be drilled through a subterranean formation to extract hydrocarbons. A downhole tool may be disposed in the wellbore to perform an operation such as, for example, sampling formation fluids, drilling, logging, etc. In some instances, the downhole tool may be used to pump a fluid such as, for example, mud into the wellbore to perform the operation.